


don't tell the reverend

by localswampcrow



Series: crow does trans bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, DeanCas - Freeform, M/M, Trans Cas, Unitarian Universalism, horny boys, in church, mention of HRT, teen characters, trans bingo 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localswampcrow/pseuds/localswampcrow
Summary: With a smug grin plastered on his face, Dean does a quick survey of the stairwell, looking up through the bannister to the second floor before closing the door to the kitchen quietly and shushing Cas's objections."You are way too handsome in that button down for me to not want to do this, baby." he shrugs, feigning innocence, what else did you expect from me?Cas's eyeroll is one for the books but he lets himself be cornered. Trapped between Dean's solid body and the odd obscured wall, he makes an effort to breathe right. Cas has found refuge, a “secret” hiding spot, in this blocked off corner of the stairwell since before he took his true name. Before he knew Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: crow does trans bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Trans Bingo 2021





	don't tell the reverend

**Author's Note:**

> I am very green at writing sexy-times, so, bear with me. This is also my first attempt at participating in the trans bingo project! This story is for the "in church" prompt from card #1. Hooray!!!!!

"Dean, cut it out _."_ Cas whispers low beneath the piano's postlude, as they walk down the stairs towards the smell of coffee, blue eyes alert and scanning.

Dean removes his hand with a dramatic sigh from where it was crawling towards Cas’s back pocket and instead entwines their fingers together. He winks, poking his tongue out between his teeth, just the hint of pink. Cas can’t help but crack a smile back, annoyance never lasts long with him.

The first time Dean tried getting frisky after the service Cas had just sighed amusedly, and squinted in dismissal at Dean's efforts. 

" _The son of a board member and his boyfriend sporting boners before coffee hour is not going to be a good look for me, Dean. You know my mom, she'd kill us if we got caught doing anything more than ‘a light peck on the mouth’."_

Dean had laughed, especially after Cas had used air quotes. It echoed under the stairs where they had eventually settled to “talk in private”. He nipped at Cas's spit-shiny bottom lip before pulling away and scrubbing a hand across his eyes, head bumping lightly against the outdated wallpaper. 

" _Alright, alright. When we get back to your place then?"_

Cas had tweaked his nipple in response, running at the door before he could either let himself be tackled by Dean, or change his mind and do something insane like get a blow job from him _at church._

Today, however, is months after that first time and Dean seems to have put that particular conversation in a dark corner of his brain. He grabs Cas by the hand and tugs him closer to the exit off the back of the too-hot, crowded kitchen. No one pays them any mind, too busy setting up for coffee hour. They shuffle through the entryway, Cas’s face flaming. Dean, the cocky bastard, even shoots a quick hello to Garth, a middle-aged congregation member who’s carrying a carafe in each hand. He smiles and shouts his greeting in return, which only makes Cas turn a deeper shade of red. _I always pick the over-confident ones._

With a smug grin plastered on his face, Dean does a quick survey of the stairwell, looking up through the bannister to the second floor before closing the door to the kitchen quietly and shushing Cas's objections. 

"You are way too handsome in that button down for me to _not_ want to do this, baby." he shrugs, feigning innocence, _what else did you expect from me?_

Cas's eyeroll is one for the books but he lets himself be cornered. Trapped between Dean's solid body and the odd obscured wall, he makes an effort to breathe right. Cas has found refuge, a “secret” hiding spot, in this blocked off corner of the stairwell since before he took his true name. Before he knew Dean. 

It felt, well, _sacrilegious_ to be grinding against Dean's leg here in the rarely used back stairway of the UU church he grew up in. They’re not the Bible-thumping type and _still_ he knows it's inappropriate, but fuck it. He's 18, 7 months on T, and Dean's hand on his knee throughout the Reverend's sermon had him hot under the collar in a way he _should_ feel sorry about, but doesn’t. 

He’s trying so damn hard to keep little mewls from tumbling out of his mouth as Dean whispers teasingly in his ear, between sucking on his neck “ _Dean do not give me a hickey right now, I swear,”_ and rolling his hips in time with Cas’s, denim on denim. 

Dean chuckles, a little breathless, “If you really want to stop, we can.” 

Cas slides one hand up the back of Dean’s neck and the other to grip Dean’s ass through his pocket, effectively swallowing the surprised sound he makes when Cas surges forward to kiss him. It’s been 10 minutes at least, he’s sure of it, and he really hopes some kid doesn’t decide to burst through the door. Or worse, any of the old ladies that have known him since he was 5. He’s more focused on Dean’s growing hard-on rubbing against his thigh and just how soaked his briefs are already. _Second puberty, holy shit._

“Could you come like this?” Dean says as he tries - _unsuccessfully, but Cas knows he really is trying -_ to find his nipple through the layers of dress-shirt and snug binder. 

“Um, honestly, I think so, yeah.” 

He surprises himself, saying it outloud, because he’s suddenly aware of just how far along he is and realizes this is _definitely_ not something that should be advancing any further considering their current location. 

“God, you’re so hot.” Dean smiles against his ear.

Cas sighs, letting his head fall back to softly _thunk_ against the wall. This snaps Dean out of his own haze too, and pulls away far enough that he can catch a breath of cool air.

“We can’t finish this here.” 

Dean nods quickly, unslotting his thigh from between the v of Cas’s legs.

Cas brings both hands to Dean’s face, thumbing the blonde stubble along his jaw, “You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just-” 

“I’m sorry,” Dean takes a deep breath, face flushed lightly, “I was getting carried away… it uh, kinda turns me on to think we might get caught.” 

Cas quirks his head, fighting down a smile. “Dean, Dean, Dean.” he clucks, “what is it with you and challenging authority?” he says in his most serious voice, which Dean knows is a ruse. 

They make themselves presentable again, re-tucking-in shirts and smoothing down collars. Dean runs his hands through Cas’s hair, having his way with the midnight whirlwind. Cas fiddles with his phone for a few minutes, scrolling through tumblr and flipping the screen for Dean to see while he wills his dick to chill out enough that they can leave. Then it’s almost like nothing even happened.

The kitchen is deserted now, thank god, and they slip out into the community room completely unnoticed. The coffee is mediocre and _the donuts are_ _awesome,_ according to Dean, but before Cas can steal a bite he is being sucked into a conversation with Charlie. Dean raises his eyebrows, blinking confusedly as Cas is dragged along the length of the wood floor for what he assumes will be gossip time. Jo, Charlie’s younger sister, plants a hip into the table on the other side of Dean and they share a knowing look. 

“How is it that you two _always_ know?” He says between bites of powdered donut. 

Jo shrugs, smirking, and reaches into the box for her own Sunday treat.

The redhead pulls Cas into the wheelchair accessible bathroom at the far end of the room, much too far away from Dean for Cas’s liking, and locks the door behind them.

“ _Castiel!_ ” she says in the most high-pitched stage whisper he’s ever heard. 

“Um, hello, Charlie.” 

“Don’t even tell me you think you’re sneaky. I can’t believe you just spent the last 20 minutes messing around with Dean in the back stairwell!”

He blushes red all the way up the bridge of his nose.

“No comment…” 

  
She punches his arm, “Dude, in church? Don’t you know there are old people here? And your _mom?!_ ” but her smile tells him she would never tell a soul.


End file.
